Such means take the place of “cutting ring” couplings for the purpose, in comparison therewith, of improving and simplifying implementation of the coupling and for making the quality of the coupling independent of the skill and know-how of the installer.
To this end, the invention thus provides a quick coupling comprising a body with a conical opening and an outside thread, a nut with a central through orifice and a cylindrical counterbore extending the through orifice and tapped over its portion that is remote from the through orifice, and a conical surface connecting the through orifice to the counterbore, which coupling comprises a ring housed in the counterbore of the nut, the ring having a front face directed towards the thread that is fitted with a sealing gasket whose rear face facing towards the coupling surface co-operates therewith to define a radial expansion housing for a split spring washer. Naturally, this coupling co-operates with a rigid coupling endpiece that may be fitted to the end of a hose or that may be constituted by the end of a rigid tube that is preferably made of metal, the endpiece being provided with an external groove into which the spring washer springs elastically when coupling is implemented. The groove is made beforehand in the endpieces. Nevertheless, it could be made in situ on a tube end, e.g. an end that was previously connected by means of a cutting-ring coupling.